The Mystery Behind a Giant Hole
by UcHiha KuRuke Ai-chan
Summary: Sebuah lubang besar di balik bukit belakang Asrama tempat Sasuke cs menimba ilmu, tercium hal-hal mistis  dan ganjil yang membuat Sasuke penasaran. Dapatkah Sasuke cs mengungkapkan Misteri di balik lubang itu?  Mind to RnR, please!


Oi oi oi… Nie Ai-chan publish lagi Fic yang kedua!, padahal yang ke satu aja belom kelar, Hehe… Fic Ai-chan Kali ini di ambil dari mitos tentang lubang ular di desa Ubrug, Pelabuhan Ratu. Ai-chan juga pernah melihat lubangnya secara langsung. Di pekirakan lubang itu berdiameter 5 M. Cerita Fic ini hampir mirip Dengan Cerita Mitos Aslinya. Tapi, Sebagian besar Ceritanya hanya karangan fiktif belaka lho… Read ya…. O iya, Jangan Lupa Ripiu!.

CapCus!, Happy Reading!,

Don't Like Don't Read

Disclaimer: Punya Masashi Kishimoto-san pembuat manga Naruto yang Endingnya Happy Ending!, (Ai-chan: Amien… Janji ya Kishimoto-san?, Ai-chan Jitak lho kalo Naruto nya Ga Happy Ending!) –plak-

Genre: Mistery, Dikit Adventure, Friendship, Dikit Romance

Pairing: SasuSaku

Slight Pairing: NaruHina, SaiIno

Warning: OOC, AU, Lebay, Gaje, Ngawur, Ancur lebur, Di ambil dari kenyataan dikit, Dan pembashingan Chara dikit ga papa lah.. (untuk hiburan)

o(**)0o(**)o

CHAPTER 1

Di sebuah desa yang bernama Konoha, terdapat 2 Asrama yang paling terkenal, yaitu Konoha police dormitory (Asrama Kepolisian Konoha) dan Konoha medical dormitory (Asrama Kedokteran Konoha). Kedua Asrama itu terkenal dengan kemewahan, dan pendidikannya yang tinggi. Hanya orang-orang pilihan saja yang dapat masuk ke Asrama ini.

Asrama KPD di khususkan untuk Laki-laki. selain didikannya terkenal sangat keras, Pengeluaran makan-makanan pokoknya juga sangat di batasi atau sedikit. Maklumlah, Kepala Asramanya Pelit. yang di takutkan adalah si ceweknya takut is dead, kan Keadaan KPD tidak layak untuk perempuan. Jadi, Perempuan tidak di perbolehkan untuk berasrama di KPD. Kepala Asrama KPD adalah orang tua yang berambut duren putih panjang, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jiraiya (50 thn). Dia terkenal dengan ketangkasan dan kewibawaannya. Dan murid kesayangannya ada 3 orang, mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke (15 thn), Uzumaki Naruto (15 thn), dan Sai (16 thn), (Sasuke Cs). Kebetulan mereka bertiga sudah bersahabat sejak Sekolah dasar.

Sedangkan untuk KMD di khususkan untuk perempuan. Entah apa alasannya, tapi yang pasti, ini adalah kemauan dari Kepala Asrama KMD sendiri. Jika kalian ingin tahu alasannya, Tanya saja sendiri ke kepala Asrama KMD nya. Kepala Asrama KMD adalah seorang perempuan tua cantik yang awet muda, Tentu saja dia adalah Tsunade (50 thn). Dia terkenal sebagai Dokter terhebat se-Konoha, Bahkan se-lima Desa. Banyak penduduk luar desa yang menyangka Tsunade masih berumur 20 tahun, mungkin mereka semua tertipu oleh kecantikkannya. Murid Paling disayangnya Adalah Haruno Sakura (15 thn). Mungkin karena Sakura mempunyai bakat di bidang Kedokteran. Sebenarnya Banyak Sekali murid pintar yang di banggakan oleh Tsunade, di antaranya adalah Hyuuga Hinata(14 thn) dan Yamanaka Ino (16 thn). Sakura, Hinata dan Ino (Sakura Cs) adalah Tetangga dari kecil, Jadi, mereka Cukup Akrab.

Perlu di ketahui, Diantara ketiga murid KPD dan ketiga murid KMD terdapat persaingan. Mereka bersaing hanya untuk beradu kepintaran dan keteladanan. Ya.. Meskipun hanya masalah sepele, mereka menganggapnya terlalu serius.

Oh salah!, bukan mereka berenam, Tapi mereka berdua. Mereka berdua adalah Ketua Cs mereka masing-masing, Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke dan Sakura. Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlalu terobsesi dengan julukan 'Murid Kesayangan'. Hanya untuk julukan Bodoh itulah mereka bersaing. Sungguh tidak patut untuk di contoh, Ckckck!

Sasuke Cs, Para penduduk Konoha lah yang memberi julukan itu. Mereka terkenal dengan Trio Tampan KPD. Mungkin karena mereka adalah ketiga murid kesayangan Jiraiya dan Cukup tampan lah.., Jadilah mereka terkenal. Yaa… meskipun hanya sebagian kecil penduduk Konoha yang mengenal mereka.

Sasuke Cs terdiri dari tiga orang, Yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Dan Sai. Uchiha Sasuke, Dia sangat berperan dalam Grup ini, Dia di anggap sebagai Ketua, Karena dia Anak yang paling jenius.

Uzumaki Naruto, Dia adalah Anak yang paling Aktif dan berstamina Tinggi.

Dan yang terakhir Sai, Dia dianggap sebagai penasehat, Karena dia adalah Anak yang paling bijaksana dan Shaleh.

Sakura Cs, Sama seperti Sasuke Cs, Julukan itu di berikan oleh penduduk Konoha. Mereka terkenal dengan Three Beautiful Girls, Yap!, pasti kalian tahu apa sebabnya, Dari namanya aja udah ketauan. Mungkin juga karena mereka murid kebanggaan Tsunade. Meskipun murid kesayangan Tsunade hanya Sakura seorang, Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat Hinata dan Ino iri kepada Sakura. Mereka memang begitu Akrab, Atau lebih pantas di bilang Bersahabat. Mereka tidak menganggap bahwa mereka 'Bersahabat', Tapi, Mereka menganggap bahwa mereka hanya sekedar 'Berteman' saja.

Sakura Cs terdiri dari tiga orang, Yaitu Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, dan Yamanaka Ino. Haruno Sakura Di anggap sebagai Ketua Grup, Karena dia adalah Anak yang paling Cerdas dan Cekatan.

Hyuuga Hinata, Dia adalah anak yang paling pendiam, lembut dan shalehah.

Dan yang terakhir Yamanaka Ino, Dia di anggap sebagai sebagai penasehat, mungkin karena dia paling bijaksana dan berumur paling tua.

o(**)oo(**)o

Pagi hari di sebuah Toko Sayur…

"Ini Pak uangnya!." Kata seorang gadis berambut pink sambil memberikan uangnya kepada sang pemilik toko. Lalu, Sang pemilik Toko mengambil Uangnya dari tangan mungil sang gadis. Kemudian menghitungnya dengan teliti.

"20 Ribu?." Tanya sang pemilik toko sambil memandang uang itu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Benar. Memangnya ada apa ya, Pak?." Tanya gadis itu dengan lembut sambil keheranan.

"Uang ini kurang, Non!." Kata pemilik toko dengan ramah namun tegas.

"Hah?, Kurang?. Memangnya seharusnya berapa, Pak?." Tanya Pinky Girl itu lagi.

"Seharusnya 30 ribu, Non. Haah… Non ini gimana sih?, Cantik-cantik koq Bokek?." Sindir pemilik toko.

"Bu-bukannya begitu, Pak!, Sa-saya hanya salah memperkirakan harga belanjaan koq, Karena itu saya hanya membawa uang 20 ribu saja." Tukas Gadis itu sambil memelas.

"Tidak bisa begitu, Non. Bagaimana pun juga Non harus membayarnya Full!." Ucap pemilik Toko dengan nada agak tinggi.

"Sa-saya janji, Besok sa-saya dan teman-teman saya datang kesini lagi untuk m-membayar ke-kekurangannya, Pak!." Gadis itu terlihat gugup dan berusaha membela dirinya.

"Tidak Bisa!, pokoknya Non harus membayarnya sekarang juga!." Cela pemilik Toko dengan agak membentak.

"Ta-tapi.." Perkataan sang gadis langsung terpotong oleh pertanyaan dari sang pemuda yang baru datang.

"Ada keributan apa, Pak?." Tanya seorang pemuda dengan suara indah dan calmnya, (hahay deudeuh! Wik wiw). Pemuda itu berambut Ayam, berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dan mempunyai poni di dahinya. Lalu, memakai jaket Biru tua yang terdapat lambang Uchiha di belakang punggungnya dan memakai celana pendek putih selutut.

"Ah!, Nak Sasuke. Ini.., Uang gadis ini tidak cukup untuk membayar belanjaannya!." Jawab pemilik toko dengan ramah.

'Apa?, Sasuke?, Aduuh… bisa malu 7 turunan gue kalo dia tau hal yang memalukan ini. Dia pasti maki-maki gue abis-abisan di depan teman-teman KMD!.' Batin Sakura kebingungan.

"Memangnya berapa kekurangannya, Pak?." Tanya Sasuke dengan nada dan ekspresi muka Datar.

"10 ribu, Nak." Jawab pemilik Toko itu lagi.

"Oh… 10 ribu!," Sasuke ber-oh ria sambil mengambil dompet di saku belakang celana pendeknya, "Ini!." Sasuke memberikan uang 1o ribu kepada pemilik Toko. Lalu, pemilik Toko langsung mengambil uang itu.

"Waah… Terimakasih, Nak Sasuke. Kau dengar baik-baik Nona, untung saja nak Sasuke datang menolong, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa saya laporkan nona ke pihak keamanan. Lain kali jangan ulangi hal yang serupa!." Perintah pemilik Toko kepada sang Gadis.

"I-iya, pak. Saya minta maaf. Dan terimakasih Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap gadis itu sambil memalingkan wajahnya berharap Sasuke tidak tau siapa dia.

"Hahaha… Jangan berlagak so baik padaku!, Aku tau koq kalo kau adalah Sakura si Pinky Girl. Jangan harap aku tidak tau kau!." Ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum kemenangan.

'Tuh kan… Mampus Gue!.' Batin Sakura sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Kenapa?, Oh iya… benar juga!, Aku lupa bahwa seorang Haruno Sakura si Pinky girl akan malu jika di perlakukan seperti ini. Iya kan?." Sindir Sasuke dengan nada pedas.

"Bagaimana kau tau aku?." Tanya Sakura Tajam.

"Kan tadi sudah ku bilang, bahwa kau pinky girl. Jadi, aku mengenalmu dari warna rambutmu yang aneh. Mana ada gadis berambut pink di konoha selain dirimu?." Hina Sasuke.

"Hei, Ayam!, jangan suka menghina orang lain ya!. Kau harus ingat!, kau juga berambut aneh!, mana ada pemuda berambut Ayam di Klan Uchiha selain dirimu?, Oh iya.. Jangankan se-Klan Uchiha, Bahkan se-Konoha pun tidak ada!." Balas Sakura sambil menatap tajam Sasuke.

"Meledek koq ikut-ikutan omongan orang sih?." Sindir Sasuke sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Biarin!, Aku kan anak Baik!, jadi, aku kurang pintar dalam mencaci maki!, Emangnya kau!, Kau itu Anak berandalan!, jadi kau pintar dalam segi keributan." Balas Sakura lagi.

"Akhirnya kau mengakuinya juga!." Ucap Sasuke.

"Mengakui apa?, Mengakui bahwa kau anak yang tidak pantas untuk di teladani?, Itu so pasti donk!, bahkan dari dulu aku sudah mengakuinya." Jawab Sakura enteng sambil setengah kacak pinggang.

"Bukan BAKA!, tapi mengakui bahwa kau kurang pintar, dan aku lebih jenius dari pada kau!." Balas Sasuke.

"Idiih… Kata Siapa?, Aku hanya bilang kalau kau adalah anak berandal yang suka bikin keributan koq!." Balas Sakura.

"Pernyataan itu Jelas Salah lah!." Balas Sasuke.

"Pernyataan itu tentu Jelas benar!." Balas Sakura.

"SALAH!." Balas Sasuke.

"BENAR!." Balas Sakura.

"Dasar Pinky Girl!." Balas Sasuke sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Dasar Pantat Ayam!." Balas Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang juga.

"Dasar dada rata!." Balas Sasuke.

"Dasar Tomat Mania!." Balas Sakura.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Di tengah lomba caci maki SasuSaku, Pemilik Toko berkata dengan raut muka bosan, "Sudahlah!, Aku sudah muak bila melihat mereka seperti ini terus setiap pagi di toko ku. Lebih baik aku pergi dan menyumbat Telinga ku saja!."

o(**)oo(**)o

Di depan Gerbang KMD, berdirilah dua gadis cantik sedang menunggu seseorang, atau mungkin menunggu temannya yang sedari tadi belum kembali.

"Hinata, Sakura kemana saja ya?, koq lama sekali?." Tanya seorang Gadis berambut ekor kuda pirang dengan nada Khawatir sambil celingukkan.

"Entahlah, Ino-san. Hinata juga Khawatir." Jawab seorang gadis satunya lagi yang tadi di panggil Hinata oleh gadis ekor kuda tadi.

"Lebih baik kita susul dia di toko sayuran. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa padanya." Gadis yang tadi di panggil Ino oleh Hinata menyarankan.

"I-itu ide bagus, Ino-san. Hinata takut Sakura-chan bertemu dengan Sasuke-kun, Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka bertemu tanpa kita?, pasti perang dunianya berjam-jam!." Hinata panik.

"Kau benar, Hinata!, sebaiknya kita harus bergegas!, Ayo cepat!." Perintah Ino. Lalu, mereka mengambil langkah seribu untuk menyusul temannya yang sedari tadi belum pulang dari toko sayur.

Akhirnya Ino dan Hinata sampai di tempat tujuan, Yaitu di Toko Sayur. Sebelum membuka pintu toko itu, Ino dan Hinata langsung panik karena mendengar bunyi perang dunia yang biasa mereka santap setiap hari. Tanpa cap cip cup lagi, Ino langsung membuka pintu dan melihat pertunjukkan perang dunia secara langsung.

"HENTIKAN!." Teriak Ino sambil berlari ke TKP.

"SAKURA-CHAN!." Susul Hinata. Sasuke dan Sakura pun memberhentikan lomba saling ledek mereka, lalu langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ka-kalian?, Kenapa kalian ada disini?." Tanya Sakura keheranan.

"Aku dan Hinata Khawatir padamu , jadi, kami menyusulmu." Hosh..hosh..hosh.. Jawab Ino sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Maafkan aku ya…" Ucap Sakura memelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tak apa. Tapi, apa kalian tidak sadar?." Tanya Ino sambil melirik Sasuke dan Sakura bergantian.

"Sadar apanya?." Sakura Tanya balik pada Ino.

"…" Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Lihat semua orang!, Mereka dari tadi menonton kalian!, Apa kalian tidak malu menjadi bahan tontonan Gratis?, Hah?." Tanya Ino dengan Ekspresi kasihan.

"Eh?" kata Sasuke dan Sakura tersentak. Lalu, mereka berdua langsung melihat ke sekeliling mereka. Dan ternyata benar!, semua orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan 'dasar anak muda jaman sekarang!.' (taulah maksudnya). Wajah SasuSaku langsung memerah karena malu.

"Sudahlah!, percuma saja jika kalian baru malu sekarang, Toh ini sudah terjadi. Harusnya dari tadi kalian malu dan menghentikan perdebatan kalian yang tak berguna ini!," Ino menyarankan, "Ayo, Sakura. Kita pulang!, Nona Tsunade mencarimu."

"Oh ya?, Baiklah. Ayo cepat, Nanti Nona Tsunade menunggu lama." Sakura langsung semangat 45.

"Ayo!. O iya, Sasuke, kami tinggal dulu!." Ucap Ino sambil berjalan keluar.

"I-iya…" Jawab Sasuke dengan pelan. Lalu, Sasuke melihat kembali ke sekelilingnya, batinnya mulai berkata, 'Ck!, Sial!, Kenapa orang-orang masih melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu?, Lebih baik aku keluar saja!.'

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang di kenalnya memanggilnya…

"SASUKE!." Teriak pemuda berambut duren warna kuning sambil berlari ke arahnya.

"N-naruto?, Kenapa kau kesini?." Tanya Sasuke kepada pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin menyusulmu. Habisnya kau lama sekali!. Emangnya ngapain aja sih?." Tanya Naruto balik.

"A-aku… Habis perang dunia…" Jawab Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya elah!, Sasuke..Sasuke.., Berapa kali harus ku bilang kalo perdebatan itu ga ada gunanya!, yang bisa membuktikan siapa paling hebat hanyalah kerja keras, bukan dengan perdebatan!," Kata Naruto sambil mengeluarkan uratnya, "Mau sampai kapan sih kalian seperti ini terus?."

"Bagaimana nanti sajalah!, pokoknya aku ga terima kalo dia mau menyaingiku!." Jawab Sasuke di sertai dengan tekad membara.

"Halaah… Terserah kau sajalah!. Ngomong-ngomong… Aku ga melihat pesanannya!." Kata Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"P-pe-pesanan apa?." Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

"Itu lho… Kau sudah membelikan pesanan Tuan Jiraiya belom?." Tanya Naruto dengan nada mengintrogasi.

"O iya!, Aku lupa!." Sasuke langsung kepanikkan sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Tuh kan!, Ini nih..!, Ini pasti gara-gara perdebatan yang tak berguna itu lagi kan?, Ck!, Cepatlah dikit!, Tuan Jiraiya sudah menunggu mu terlalu lama." Naruto mulai Panas Kesal. Sasuke langsung mencari barang yang di pesan oleh Jiraiya di dalam Toko itu.

o(**)oo(**)o

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Naruto selesai mengantarkan pesanan Jiraiya. Dan Mantapnya, Mereka terkena marah oleh Jiraiya dan di hukum berlari mengelilingi desa. Berat banget kan?.

"Ini gara-gara kau tau!, Jadi deh kita di hukum!." Kata Naruto sambil nyolot.

"Hei, Naruto!, Jangan salahin gue donk, Salahin juga si Pinky. Kalau waktu itu si pinky ga ada di toko, aku ga bakalan terpancing tau!, Enak Aja!." Balas Sasuke sambil nyolot.

"BODO!, Yang penting kau salah!." Naruto dah kepalang kesel.

"Ck!." Sasuke menampangkan wajah bosannya sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. Di tengah kegiatan berlari mereka, Sasuke melihat Segerombolan Orang mengelilingi Seorang Ibu yang sedang menangis. Sasuke Spontan memberhentikan kegiatan berlarinya. Naruto tersentak dan kaget setelah melihat Tindakan yang di lakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke?, Kenapa kau berhenti?, Cepatlah!, Tuan Jiraiya mengawasi kita di balik Kamera kecilnya!." Terlihat Naruto sedang berusaha memperingatkan sahabatnya.

"Tidak!, lihat orang-orang yang di sana!." Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjuk segerombolan orang yang di lihatnya dengan telunjuk nya. Naruto langsung melihat kearah yang di tunjuk oleh telunjuk Sasuke.

"Ng? Memangnya ada apa?." Tanya Naruto setengah kacak pinggang sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa kau tidak melihatnya?, Disana ada seorang Ibu yang menangis Histeris. Ini pasti ada sesuatu." Sasuke berlagak Detektif sambil memegang dagunya.

"Sasuke, Itu hal yang biasa!, Kita tidak boleh ikut campur urusan orang lain!. Ayo cepat, Kita lari lagi!, apa kau mau hukumanmu di tambah lagi?, Hah!." Tanya Naruto sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Naruto!, Aku mau Tanya sesuatu padamu, Apa Profesi kita saat ini?." Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Tentu saja calon Seorang Polisi yang hebat!." Ucap Naruto sambil menaikkan jempolnya di sertai cengiran khasnya.

"Nah, Ini adalah salah satu tugas seorang polisi sejati. Kita harus pastikan penduduk Konoha tenang dan damai!, Ayo kita luruskan masalah yang di alami si Ibu itu!." Ajak Sasuke dengan semangat membara.

"Kau memang benar, Sas!. Tapi kau juga berlebihan, Kau lebay!. Ayo ah, Ga ada waktu." Ajak Naruto sambil menarik paksa tangan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana pun juga Aku harus tau masalahnya!." Kata Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Segerombolan orang yang mereka bicarakan.

"SAS!, Aakh… Nie anak keras kepala juga!." Naruto langsung menyusul Sasuke dengan berlari kecil. Sasuke terlihat celingukkan mencari orang yang cocok untuk ia Tanya.

"Pak!, Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?." Tanya Sasuke kepada salah satu orang yang berada di samping si ibu.

"Ini nak, Suami si Ibu ini belum pulang dari 5 hari yang lalu." Jawab bapak itu.

"Apa?." Kemudian, Sasuke melihat si ibu itu, lalu menghampiri nya.

"Bu, ibu tenanglah. Ceritakan semuanya pada saya, Mungkin saya bisa membantu. Oh iya, Saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, murid dari Tuan Jiraiya. Mungkin kejadian yang ibu alami bisa saya laporkan kepada Inspektur Kakashi." Terlihat Sasuke sedang berusaha membujuk ibu itu agar membuka suara dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Apa?, Apa itu benar nak?." Hks… Tanya Ibu itu dengan sisa tangisannya.

"Dia benar, Bu!." Ucap seseorang dari belakang punggung Sasuke. Sasuke pun langsung menoleh dan mendapati dua sosok yang ia kenal.

"Kalian berdua?, Aku kira hanya aku yang datang kesini!," Wajah Sasuke langsung berseri-seri, "Dan kau, Sai. kenapa kau ada disini?."

"Kebetulan aku lewat sini. Lalu, melihat kau dan Naruto disini. Jadi deh aku mampir dulu kesini." Jelas Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Oo…" Sasuke Manggut-manggut, Lalu, perhatiannya kembali ke seorang Ibu yang ada di depannya.

"Nah, Bu. Sekarang Ibu Ceritakan Detailnya!." Perintah Sasuke dengan Tatapan serius.

"Baiklah. 5 Hari yang lalu, Saya dan suami saya berencana akan pergi ke kebun Sawi milik kami. Tiba-tiba Hujan turun dengan derasnya. Lalu, Suami saya tidak mengizinkan saya untuk ikut dengannya. Dia menyuruh saya untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Meskipun saya tidak setuju, tapi, saya tetap akan berusaha untuk mematuhinya. Kemudian, dia pergi ke kebun Sawi kami. Saat malam tiba, Suami saya belum pulang. Pada saat itu, entah kenapa perasaan saya menjadi tidak enak. Saya mencoba menghibur diri saya sendiri dengan berpikiran positif. Saya berpikir bahwa suami saya menginap di salah satu temannya. 5 hari sudah berlalu. Suami saya tak kunjung pulang ke rumah. Saya berencana untuk menanyakan keadaan suami saya di rumah semua teman-temannya dan semua tempat yang sering ia kunjungi. Tapi, Hasilnya… Hks… Mereka tidak bertemu dengan suami saya sejak 1 minggu yang lalu. Hks… Huu..huu.." Jelas Si ibu tadi.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?. Apa kau sudah menyimpulkan Sesuatu?." Tanya Sai sambil berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan di susul oleh Naruto.

"Entahlah, Aku masih belum yakin." Sasuke terlihat berpikir keras sambil memegang dagunya.

"Siapa yang pertama kali berpikiran untuk pergi ke kebun Sawi?." Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Suami saya. Padahal dia pernah berkata kepada saya bahwa dia tidak akan pergi ke kebun itu lagi, Hks… Karena semua Sawi yang ada di kebun itu sudah habis di makan oleh ulat dan tidak layak untuk di jual kembali. Hks…" Jelas Ibu itu lagi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu!," Cela Sasuke, "Tadi anda bilang suami anda tidak akan pernah ke kebun itu lagi?."

"I-iya… Hks…" Sahut Ibu itu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Memangnya ada yang aneh ya, Sasuke?." Tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya… Sedikit… Jika sebelumnya ia berkata seperti itu, pasti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk pergi ke kebun itu!," Jelas Sasuke, "Sebelum suami anda berencana untuk pergi ke kebun, Apa Suami anda mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak wajar?, atau barang kali bertingkah yang tidak biasanya di lakukan sehari-hari?, Atau mungkin Ada kejadian tidak biasa yang di alami suami ibu?. " Lanjut Sasuke.

"Coba saya ingat-ingat dulu…" terlihat si ibu itu berpikir sejenak dengan memegang dagunya sambil melihat ke atas, "Oh Iya!, Suami saya pernah mengalami kejadian yang tidak biasa!." Lanjut Si ibu itu.

"Benarkah?, Apa itu!." Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Suami Saya pernah menemukan uang berjumlah 100 Ribu di pinggir jalan." Jawab Ibu itu.

"APA?, 100 RIBU?." Tanya Naruto terkaget-kaget.

"Beruntungnya Suami Ibu!." Ujar Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Sasuke, Apa kau mendapat petunjuk?." Tanya Naruto sambil menatap Sasuke, (cie elah!, wikwiw).

"Entahlah. Aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sasuke.

"M-maksud mu apa, Sas?." Tanya Sai Keheranan.

"SEMUANYA!," teriak Sasuke, "APA PERNAH ADA ORANG YANG MENGHILANG SECARA TIDAK WAJAR DI DESA INI?"

Terlihat Semua orang ramai berbisik-bisik, atau mungkin ramai karena bertanya-tanya.

"Sasuke, Apa yang kau lakukan?, Kau membuat keadaan semakin Ricuh!." Tanya Naruto sambil berbisik.

"Kau tenang saja!, nanti juga kau akan tau apa yang ku maksudkan." Jawab Sasuke dengan raut wajah penuh kemenangan.

"Terserah kau sajalah!." Ujar Naruto dengan tampang Acuh tak acuh.

Tiba-tiba Ada yang memanggil Nama Sasuke sambil berlari ke arah Sasuke…

"NAK SASUKE!." Panggil seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur 25 tahun-an.

"Ya?, Ada apa, kak?." Tanya Sasuke kepada laki-laki itu.

"Sebenarnya… ada korban yang menghilang sebelum suami ibu ini."

"HAH?." Teriak Naruto dan Sai serempak sambil terkaget-kaget.

"Benarkah?, Siapa dia?." Tanya Sasuke dengan serius.

"Dia adalah…. Adikku sendiri." Jawab laki-laki itu dengan memelas sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia juga menemukan uang di jalanan sama seperti suami ibu ini?." Tanya Sasuke lagi, kali ini dengan menatap tajam laki-laki itu.

"Jawabannya… Ya!."Jawab laki-laki itu sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Hah?, Koq sama ya?." Sai keheranan.

"Ini Benar-benar Aneh Sas!. Aku tahu, Kau pasti tahu Sesuatu!, Iyakan?." Naruto nyolot.

"Hmmm…." Sasuke manggut-manggut lagi sambil menyilangkan tangannya, "Kasus ini ternyata menarik juga!." Ujar Sasuke sambil menyunggingkan seulas senyuman.

"Sebenarnya Apa yang kau Simpulkan, Sasuke?." Tanya Sai tidak Sabar.

"Menurut kesimpulanku, Ini ada hubungannya dengan hal yang berbau mistis…" Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kedua temannya bergantian.

"Kau jangan Bercanda, Sasuke!, Ini Tidak lucu tau!." Naruto makin nyolot.

"Aku benar-benar Serius, Naruto!" Sasuke balik nyolot.

"Iya..iya..iya.., Huft… Jadi, Maksudmu apa?." Tanya naruto lagi dengan tampang bosan sambil memutarkan bola matanya.

"Naruto!, Yang di Maksudkan Sasuke adalah…" Perkataan Sai langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Sesuatu yang bersifat…Gaib!."

o(**)o To Be Continued o(**)o

Haduuh…. Akhirnya selsei juga nie Chap 1!, Bertepuk tangan donk! Yeeeee…

(Readers: Hati2 ada OrGil lepas!)

Shut Up!... hehehe… jangan lupa Review yua….

Kalo ga Review, Ai-chan Bakal Pundung di pojokan!

(Readers: Terserah!)

Review kalian sangat berarti bagi Ai-chan, Sekaligus pembangkit semangat Ai-chan.

Fic ini Updatenya Cukup lama lho, jangan lupa Rindukan Ai-chan yua!, yang pasti ga bakalan di remove koq! Horee…

Untuk Fic Ai-chan yang pertama, sementara di diemin dulu, Soalnya mikirin dulu jalan ceritanya, pengennya sih mau di rubah! Hehehe…

OKAY!

SEE YA TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!


End file.
